With recent increases in health concerns, requests for performing simple measurement of information regarding one's physical conditions without visiting a medical institution have increased. Specifically, requests for performing simple measurement of the concentrations of one's body fluid (for example, blood) components or the condition of one's pulse have increased.
To meet such requests, for example, various measurement devices measuring glucose concentrations in blood have been proposed. Examples of a method of measuring a glucose concentration include a method of measuring a spectral distribution or light intensity using optical characteristics such as light absorption or Raman spectroscopy and a method of measuring a change in light scattering using the fact that a scattering coefficient of a living body tissue changes due to a change in a glucose concentration in blood.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology for using the fact that a scattering coefficient of a living body tissue changes due to a change in a glucose concentration in blood and estimating a blood glucose level by causing near infrared light to be incident on a living body tissue and measuring a scattering coefficient.